Sam and Puck
by Mynt Mint
Summary: Sam and Puck slash fiction. Will be smutty. Sam secretly gets a job as a stripper to assist his family financially, but what happens when his old school crush Puck witnesses his hidden occupation? Yes, there will be sex. Stop asking already.
1. Awkward Encounter

**Author's Note:** Wrote this for fun, I will only continue if I receive reviews. Basically I will write for as long as people want me to. This pairing is of my favourite, Puck and Sam. They were so flirty in the performance of Billionaire I had to ship them. I intentionally made this vague so you can use your imagination to fill in the blanks, wink-wink. And yes, it does get sexier, so calm down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters from Glee, nor am I in any way related to the show or any other aspects. This fiction depicts graphic content between two males. If you are underage, please stop reading. If fiction of this nature offends you, then you are a horrible horrible person.

-Chapter 1-

The past few weeks had been rough for Sam. Having to live in a motel and take up selling pizzas as a part time job and was what Sam had to do in order to help his parents with the bills. But then Sam's father received a job offer and as a result his family had to relocate. This meant Sam had to change schools and quit his part-time job, but he was okay with the last part. But Sam did want a job, just not one as degrading as pizza delivery. And he got one, full of irony considering he thought his former was degrading. What's more degrading than a pizza delivery boy? A stripper, or so Sam thought.

Sam wasn't planning on circling all the ads in the paper with 'stripper wanted'. It sort of just happened. Using fake identification, Sam managed to sneak inside a gay strip club. He had always liked men, believe it or not (let's not spend time on this fact, it's there). The flatness of their chests and the hard muscles were all a turn on for the promiscuous teen. He diverted his eyes away from the man centre stage, currently vibrating to the beat of the music, Sam went to order himself a drink.

On the bar, he observed a notice that the club was in need of more 'erotic dancers'. Noticing the mounds of cash been thrust at the muscular dancer on stage, Sam inquired to the bartender. Long story short, Sam is now a stripper, and fairly confident, to say the least. He was given monstrous tips from just about every customer when he was on show, but there were some drawbacks. No one knew that Sam worked where he did, not even his family. Sure, he gets a kick out of his submissive stance as a stripper, but being a stripper at his age was considered... 'Inhumane'. Nonetheless, Sam wasn't going to give up his current career – he was raking it in.

One night, after Sam was finished grinding on the pole on the main stage, he was called over by his manager. Sam was wearing his golden briefs from Rocky Horror as he felt they complemented him nicely. He was also drying the sweat from his brow with a cotton hand towel.

"Sam, a customer has requested a private show," his managed stated.

"Sure thing," Sam replied happily. He's been at this job long enough to know how much private show-boaters earn. He draped his hand towel across his shoulders and walked into the allocated room, trying to look as seductive as possible.

The private show room was nothing special. It had no windows and only one door, and a boom box full of music for strippers. There was a light in the centre of the room, and underneath it a plush chair. Occupied by Puck.

"Evening, lady lips." Puck was grinning devilishly, and Sam stood in shock. He didn't want anyone knowing he was a stripper – even people from his old school. Even though, to be honest, Sam had always found Puck attractive. His bad boy aura was nothing but seductive, and he has more experience in bed than anyone Sam ever knew. Just one thing bugged Sam.

"You requested a private show?" Sam interrogated.

"Is that a problem?" Puck replied cockily, pulling out a wad of cash from his pants pocket. "The pool cleaning business is booming lately, and the Puckasaurus wants a show."

"But you're the biggest womanizer at McKinley, why do you want a show from a dude?"

"Don't question me!" Puck said loudly. He pulled a twenty dollar note from his wad of cash and replaced the wad back in his pocket. "Come get it, but you can't use your hands."

Puck placed the note on his pouting lips, and Sam didn't need any more encouragement. He leaned in as Puck slyly shifted the note, resulting in a full frontal kiss between the two. Sam opened his eyes and tried to pull away as soon as he realized the surface adjacent his mouth wasn't hard-earned cash, but Puck pulled him in closer, locking him in by placing his hands on the back of Sam's head. Sam succumbed to his feelings of lust, and reciprocated Pucks kiss. The sucked at each other's mouths for a full minute before Puck slowly loosened his grip. He slipped the twenty into Sam's golden boxers and grinned seductively.

"More of that and you'll be a wearing a belt of my money."

"Well, I guess you will," Sam replied playfully. He pushed Puck back into his chair and switched on the boom box, ready to begin his private show.

That's it. Please review and favourite – I only write when I know someone is reading and enjoying!


	2. Beginning with the happy ending

**Authors Note: **Chapter Two, this is a little more explicit than the chapter one, and a little longer too. But I think you'll appreciate that. Thanks for all the feedback guys, I really appreciate it! Sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm writing this at midnight.

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with Glee, nor do I own any aspect of it. This story explicitly depicts sexual actions between two males, if you are not of age or offended by this material, please do not read.

-Chapter 2-

Sam pushed the boom box on, rotating his hips rhythmically to the beat. He turned his back to Puck and bent over, clasping his ankles with his wrists, giving Puck a full view of his backside. Sam could see Puck lick his lips and pull out another note from his pocket.

Sam walked over to him, and allowed Puck to place it in his boxers. Sam walked around Puck, tracing from his hand to his back. He leaned forward and quietly whispered in his ear.

"This is fun, but I think you're a little... overdressed." With the last word Sam forcefully unbuttoned Pucks shirt, exposing his bare chest. Puck wasn't prepared for sudden removal of his clothing, and as a result he let out a small moan of anticipation, curling his legs under his chair.

"What's a matter? Like me to step it up a notch?" Sam was now gently massaging Puck's bare nipples, still softly whispering into his ear from behind the chair.

"Ugh... !" Puck moaned in response. Sam breathed softly against Puck's cheek – the warm breath of another individual can feel breathtaking. Sam then walked back in front of Puck and sat on him, face to face. Sam could feel he was sitting directly on top of Puck's concealed (and growing) package, so he began to slowly gyrate his hips. Sam bent his neck backwards and began to steadily increase his speed. He leisurely tilted his head so he was eye to eye with Puck. Sam grabbed one of Puck's fingers and gradually placed it in his mouth. In and out, slowly Puck's finger entered and re-entered Sam's guppy lips. Together with the straddling, Puck was in an orgasmic overload – he was surprised he hadn't blown his load yet.

Sam tilted his head back again and removed Puck's finger from his mouth. He then grabbed both of Puck's hands and guided them all over his body. Starting from his neck, Sam directed Pucks eager hands to his neck, his defined pecs and over the defining lines of his abdomen. Puck clenched his teeth as Sam positioned his hands on his ass. Puck squeezed and massaged Sam's entry point as Sam straddled Puck, playfully gliding his hands over Puck's hair, lips and torso. Puck stopped his groping to pull Sam in for another kiss, this time nearly missing his mouth. The ecstasy that Puck was feeling was heightening his senses and clouding his thought. All he wanted was Sam, and he didn't care how he did it.

Sam pulled out of the kiss, wearing the same drunken smile he had after snogging Brittany at Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. It was incredibly cute and hot at the same time.

Puck pulled out a fifty from his pants. "So, how many balls can you fit in your mouth?" Puck asked promiscuously, in reference to their first words in the Glee club. Sam silently laughed and unbuckled Puck's pants in response. Puck slipped the money (yet again) in Sam's boxers the same time he lifted his ass off the chair so Sam could slide his pants off. Puck's member was tenting his boxers, which were green and very complimentary to his skin tone. There was also a stain of precum, but Puck didn't seem embarrassed about it. Overall he looked very impressive, and by the chuckle Puck omitted, it seems Sam expressed it through his facial expressions.

Sam didn't pull off Pucks underwear first – after all, it's all about the teasing. Sam grabbed Puck's member through the cotton fabric of his underwear. Kneeling in front of Puck, Sam was slowly and seductively stroking Puck's dick with both his hands. Sam grinned slyly as Puck began to buck his hips with every stroke. The countless small moans coming from Puck told Sam he was thoroughly enjoying his private show. Sam then moved downwards, placing Puck's balls in his hands. He lazily rubbed Puck's balls in many ways - up and down, left and right, and in circles.

Puck was getting restless and a little sweaty from the uncontrollable bucking he was doing. He grabbed Sam's blonde hair and giving it a good-natured tug he positioned Sam's mouth in line with his penis. Sam was still keeping to his teasing method, so he lightly scraped the tip of Puck with his teeth. Not enough to hurt, just enough to send a shiver of pleasure. And it did. Sam then slowly nibbled his way down Puck's pole, each little progression increasing please. Eventually Sam reached the base of Puck, and from there he gently squeezed it with his hands, still in unison with Puck's bucking hips.

Sam then unveiled Puck's fully erect penis, flipping over his underwear it bounced back off Pucks abs. It was large, and thick. There was a patch of tidy black hair on his ballsack. Puck's member smelt musky, and thanks to Sam's course of action, it was throbbing in anticipation. Sam cheekily smiled and loudly exhaled through his nose, deepthroating Puck. Puck's body lurched forward, unprepared for the satisfying assault. Puck moaned flirtatiously and Sam moved his hands upward to push Puck back in his chair. Sam was simultaneously giving Puck a blow job and massaging both Puck's nipples. Puck placed both his hands behind his head in a comfortable position, letting Sam take control. The passive state was making Puck extra sensitive, resulting in a squirm with every movement.

Sam removed Puck's member from his mouth and kept it in place with his hands. Puck then moved his hands to his nipples, massaging himself to maintain his level of pleasure. Sam then licked from the base of Puck's penis to the top, causing it to bounce (and an extra large moan from Puck). Sam then traced Pucks balls with his tongue and stroked his penis with his thumbs.

Puck's hips began to buck rapidly, his stomach moving up and down. His moans intensified and he pinched his nipples harder. A content smile was placed upon Puck as streams of his cum splashed on Sam's face. There was a lot of liquid from Puck, but that usually happens when he's treated this well. Streaks of cum were over Sam's face, but he didn't wipe it off in a hurry. He sat back on Puck, staring him face to face once again. Licking his lips, Sam removed the orgasmic fluid on his lips.

"Mmmmm, you taste nice!" Sam said with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"Don't act so surprised," Puck said, amused.

"Here, try some," Sam giggled. He ran his finger over his face and placed it in Pucks mouth before he could react. Puck swallowed and grinned, "You're right."

Puck moved Sam so he was sitting on top of him, as if Puck was a chair. Puck started to playfully grope Sam's body while he whispered in his ear.

"Listen. This was fun, we should do it again. But I want to return the favour." Exhibiting the same procedure Sam had used earlier, Puck lowered his voice and continued to whisper into Sam's ear.

"I have your number, we can organize it, and this time you'll get your turn. And it'll be free."

With the last word, Puck exhaled seductively into Sam's ear and pushed him off of him. Quickly pulling up his pants, Puck flew out the door while he was buttoning his shirt. Sam, still in a state swirling with testosterone, had a glassy look in his eye. He was grinning with his mouth open, and there was a tent in his boxers. He took the money Puck had laced around his boxers and gripped it firmly in his hand. Sam didn't know what to make of his interaction with Puck. He was used to servicing people without anything in return, but that fact he was going to receive his own services – and for free- really excited him. Still, Puck's voice hinted more than just a onetime activity. Sam was predicting this was the start of a friends-with-benefits relationship with McKinley's womanizer Noah Puckerman. Or at least, he hoped it was.


	3. The First Date

**Author's Note:** Wrote this for fun, I will only continue if I receive reviews (or any other form of recognition). Basically I will write for as long as people want me to. This pairing is of my favourite, Puck and Sam. They were so flirty in the performance of Billionaire I just had to ship them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters from Glee, nor am I in any way related to the show or any other aspects. This fiction depicts graphic content between two males. If you are underage, please stop reading. If fiction of this nature offends you, then you are a horrible horrible person.

-Chapter 3-

Sam pressed the doorbell of Pucks house, anxiously waiting for him to answer. He was nervously twisting the strap of his bag. It had been roughly a week from their...'encounter'. Sam had wondered when he would see Puck again, the fact that he had moved distancing them significantly. But the length meant nothing to Puck, as each night Sam's phone beeped with sexts and a flirty conversation would then spur for hours afterwards until finally Puck invited Sam for a sleepover. Sam hastily accepted, but was rather worried about the events that would occur. He still wasn't sure where he stood with Puck – they were acting like they were in a relationship, but Sam didn't know if that was just his naivety. After all, he did work in a strip club. What if he was just a form of release to Puck? What if Sam was expecting for a relationship to stem and all Puck was after was the occasional one night stand? What if he travelled all this way just to leave again empty handed?

Before Sam had any more time to assume the worst of the situation Puck swung the front door open. He leaned on it and greeted with Sam with a sly grin, as if he was reminiscing on their actions a week ago.

"Sam! 'Bout time you showed up!" Puck gave Sam a bro-hug and directed Sam around his house. Sam could see Pucks house was large, but one story. It was furnished in a modern style and had a lived in touch, despite it seemed as if Puck had tried to clean.

"I bet you're hungry," Puck said.

"A little, yeah," Sam replied. "It took a while to drive here."

"Well, then you're in luck," Puck chuckled, opening the room to his Dining Room. He had laid out a romantic meal for the two, formal plates, candles, the lot. Sam even saw Puck had made the effort to make pot roast. Puck pulled Sam's chair from under the table and directed him to sit. Sam happily took the seat, smiling into his lap as Puck proceeded to push him back to the table. Puck grinned and rushed back to his own chair and they began to eat. Every now and then Puck would pause to stare adoringly at Sam, mouth slightly agape. Sam knew Puck was watching him, but every time he looked up Puck stared at his food with a coy grin.

"I hope you like it, I spent a whole hour cooking that bird," Puck said, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, it's amazing! I never knew you could cook." Sam neglected to mention that Puck had cooked beef, but it tasted good anyhow.

"Heh, thanks!" Puck awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck in reply to the compliment. "I made it all myself, the family's away on some Jewish celebration, but I thought tonight would be more important." Puck produced another sappy smile that made Sam blush. The two continued to make idle chat through-out their meal, talking about guitars, comic books, and everything in between. Puck was also throwing flirtatious lines in the midst of the chatting, ending each with a cute upwards gaze towards Sam, which made his cheeks go rosy red.

After they had finished their meal, Puck motioned Sam to the Living Room. The room had a quaint feel to it - the floor was soft carpet and the couch was black leather. There was also a large plasma TV, equipped with a DVD player and a stack of movies. Sam's guppy lips retracted into a goofy smile as soon as he read the first title.

"Are all those movies based on comic books?" he asked, pointing at the stack in disbelief.

"Yeah, I heard you like them." Puck said, brandishing a pack of Cool Ranch Doritos and playfully moving them between his hands. Sam chuckled in astonishment, he had no idea Puck knew his so well.

"Come and lie down with me," Puck instructed, giving Sam the chips as he placed The Green Lantern into the DVD player. Puck dimmed the lights and lied down with Sam. Soon the movie was bursting through the plasma screen, and Sam intently watched the movie while munching on Doritos as Puck absentmindedly played with Sam's blond locks. Puck was deep in thought. Deep in thought about where he stood with Sam. He had thrown this whole thing for him – the texting, the dinner, the stay at home movie. Heck, he'd even travelled out of state just on the rumour he was working in a strip club.

Truth is, Puck likes Sam. A lot, if that wasn't already distinguished. But he couldn't help wonder if Sam felt this way too. What if Sam just thought of him as a client? What if Puck had invited Sam all this way expecting a relationship when all Sam was intent on was serving another client? Puck pushed his doubt to the side, letting a beam of optimism shine in his head. Sam had given Puck a rather enthusiastic strip dance which concluded with a happy ending, and eagerly replied to all the sexting. Add that to the obviously romantic gestures (the candlelight dinner, the movie, the fact they were spooning on the couch), and there was no way Sam could be so oblivious... could he? Puck decided to let Sam know his feelings, so he lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sam called. His attention was still focused on the movie, his lips covered in a shadow of Cool Ranch flavouring.

"Sam, where do we stand?" Puck's voice started to falter a little as Sam turned his attention away from the TV. He turned around to face Puck on the couch, licking his fingers and lips of the Cool Ranch flavouring they harboured.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Puck could see in Sam's sultry expression that he knew exactly what he meant, but he wanted Puck to say it.

"Well... are we... are we an item?" Puck was starting to feel more and more vulnerable with every word he spoke. He was afraid of the tiny chance of rejection, despite all the subliminal messages the two had sent each other.

"Well, do you want us to be?" Sam knew he had Puck around his little finger, and he was just praying Puck would say he felt the same as Sam did.

"Of course! I-I mean... I set up this date, and I was kinda hoping... we could be exclusive... and date... and stuff." Puck looked deep into Sam's eyes, showing him a vulnerable and sincere side of him that Sam had never seen before.

"Well, if we're on a date then I guess we are officially in a relationship," Sam said with a large smile. His hair drooped in front of his eyes as Sam shifted his position so his head was now resting on his hand supported by his elbow. Puck sighed in relief, his eyes shimmering with delight. His nerves had him worked up that now Puck had butterflies in his stomach. Nervous butterflies, but happy ones. Ones that hoped the future would be full of cherished memories and nothing but pure love and joy.

"Just one thing, Puck. You said we could be exclusive. You do remember I'm a stripper, right?"

"You can be whatever as long as you're mine," Puck flirted, grasping Sam's free hand and moving in to peck Sam softly on the cheek, moving Sam's hair out of his eyes.

Sam exhaled blissfully. His trek to the house of Puck was not fruitless, and now he was in a relationship with one of the sexiest guys at McKinley. Things could only go up from here.


	4. The Morning After

Authors Note: Here you go, instead of plot-less sex I've decided to add a storyline to this. Woo hoo. Again, sorry for any errors - there's bound to be some. I edited this chapter massively; I changed it so you would like it more. Wink wink. Also, please review, that way I know people are reading and I have motivation to write more, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters from Glee, nor am I in any way related to the show or any other aspects. This fiction depicts graphic content between two males. This fiction does not imply any relation involving the portrayers of these characters, or the characters themselves in their respective environments outside of this fiction. If you are underage, please stop reading. If fiction of this nature offends you, then you are a horrible horrible person.

Sam awoke, his hand still entwined with Puck's. He unlaced their fingers and sat upwards, trying to piece together what happened the night before. They didn't have sex, that was certain. Sam thought he was in an exclusive relationship with Puck, but he wasn't sure if he had just dreamed that, or created a memory out of longing itself.

"Mornin' babe," Sam felt Puck grab his ass and pull him back on the couch, lying together again. Puck has seemed to have regained some of his confidence back now that they were official.

Sam grinned, "About time you woke, I was going to draw on your face." Puck then placed his arms around Sam, and they began to decide their schedule for the day.

"Well, I smell like nachos and sweat, so we should shower first, then decide our plans over breakfast because I have completely no idea what we're going to do." Sam said, placing his hands over Pucks arms.

"I don't care what I do as long as it's with you," Puck said sweetly, kissing Sam's neck. Sam laughed lightly and got up from the couch.

"Show me where the shower is." Sam demanded cutely. He had slept in his clothes instead of his pyjamas and it was obvious by the smell.

"To the bathroom!" Puck announced, leading Sam through a series of rooms before reaching their destination. The bathroom was covered in ceramic tiling, and incense on the window sill gave it a vanilla fresh atmosphere. Adjacent to the mirror and sink was the shower. The shower was large, and had a glass sliding door. Different soaps and conditioners littered the floor, and an exfoliating brush sat on a hook next to the temperature taps.

Puck went to get towels, and by the time he was back Sam was already stripped and in the shower. Sam poked his head out and called to Puck.

"Come in, I need someone to wash my back," Sam winked, sliding the shower shut again.

Puck didn't need telling twice, and he hastily undressed and stepped in the shower. The rush of hot water greeted Puck like the warm summer sun and he sighed contently as it made contact with his skin. Sam playfully nudged Puck with the brush and turned his back to him to begin washing his hair. Puck began to massage Sam's skin vigorously, inconspicuously taking glances at Sam's ass. Sam's back was muscular, his skin was smooth and unblemished. The nape of Sam's neck was just visible under his hair, which was sticking to his skin. Puck looked lower, surveying Sam's ass. It was nice, to say the least. It looked perky, toned, and ready to be explored, just like every other part of Sam. Puck began to wonder if Sam had an inch of body fat on him. Either way, he would have fun finding out. Puck slyly placed the brush back on the hook, and slowly rubbed Sam's nipples. Puck pulled Sam back, and rested his chin on Sam's shoulders maintaining his rubbing motion. Sam moaned in agreement lifting his arms over his head and pulling Puck closer. Sam began to slowly rub his ass against Puck's member, still chaining them together with his hands.

"Do you like it?" He said seductively. Man, Sam was great at this. Probably one of the perks about being a stripper was the experience.

"Mmm..." Puck moaned. Sam knew how to press all his buttons, but Puck swivelled Sam around. "I still need to return the favour from the club, remember?" He whispered softly into Sam's ear. Sam took on a glassy eyed expression, his mouth slightly open in shock as Puck began to passionately kiss his way down Sam's body. He started at the neck, sucking the skin and licking it with his tongue. He slid his hands up Sam and cupped his cheeks, and the two shared a passionate kiss under the flowing water. Puck backed Sam into the shower wall, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do _you_ like it?" Puck smiled as all Sam could muster was a quick nod. Puck gently sucked Sam's nipple, toying with the other with his hand. He softly placed his tongue on one and grazed his teeth over it.

"Ohh!" Sam was incapable of pronouncing words. All he could do was moan and push himself against the wet wall in positive response. Puck grabbed his shoulders and thrust him forward, letting out a growl as he ran his nails against his perfect abdomen. Sam let out an extra long groan as he let his head roll back in pleasure. His breathing was excelling softly as puck kneeled on the shower floor and grasped Sam's dick in his hands.

It was just as he expected. It was just like his, albeit the blonde hairs were his olive hair was. It probably would have been soaked in pre-cum if it wasn't for the shower, but luckily it also created the perfect lubricant.

Pushing Sam back against the wall, Puck took his index finger and thumb and placed them on the base of Sam's penis. He gently squeezed his way up to the tip, looking up to give Sam an innocent look as he did so. Sam met his gaze and closed his eyes in pure bliss. Puck repeated this a number of times until Sam's hip rhythmically joined the beat. Puck himself was getting a hard on, and he remained focused on pleasuring Sam with all his effort. But there was one thing Puck and his dominant nature absolutely craved during sex.

"Moan." Puck said, increasing the speed of his hand movements. "Moan for me, Sam." He ended his command with an exhaling breath and Sam complied, moaning with pleasure.

"Ohhh! Puck, mmmm yes!" Puck suddenly deep throated Sam, taking in the rush of hormones that he was rapidly receiving. Sam bit his lip in response, letting more moans escape his closed lips. Oh yeah, Sam may have experience in the club, but Puck had experience in the bed (and shower, for that matter). With the sucking Puck lost creativity, only giving head and massaging Sam's ball sack simultaneously. Sam didn't seem to mind, moaning with every touch, smiling dopily with every lick, tilting his head back with every squeeze.

"Pu-Puck... I think I'm gonna..." Was all Sam could muster as he ran his hands through his hair, bucking his hips into Puck's awaiting face. Puck took Sam out of his mouth and place him in his hands. He flailed his tongue back and forth against the tip of Sam's dick, looking up at him with innocent eyes. Sam let out an extra loan moan and secreted his man-juice all over Puck. His hips began to slow down, and his breathy turned heavy.

"Wow... Puck... that was amazing..." He said between gasps for air. Puck licked his lips clean and moved in for a kiss, but Sam placed his index finger on them in protest.

"Nuh uh uháhh, I'm all clean," he grinned cheekily, exiting the shower and grabbing a towel that was resting on the floor. Sam waved teasingly at Puck as he exited the room, Puck staring back with a look of lust. Puck loved shower sex, but it seemed like Sam's intentions were to tease.. He grinned slyly to himself and began to think as he doused himself in the hot water. It seems despite his job, Sam wasn't at all ready for sex. Well, not the anal kind. But that was fine, Puck could wait. And even if he couldn't his persuasion skills for the topic were finely tuned. There's a baby to prove that. It didn't really matter to Puck though, he was happy just with Sam, as simple as that.

Puck exited the shower, wrapping a towel around him. Sam was dry and had his towel around his waist like Puck, he had moved his bag from to the bathroom and had placed his toiletries onto the sink's rim. He was brushing his teeth when Puck exited the shower, noting his presence by turning around and smiling awkwardly through toothpaste. Puck raised an eyebrow and began to rapidly dry himself. Sam caught an eyeful every time he looked up from the mirror, and he enjoyed it. Sam then applied deodorant and left the bathroom, taking his bag with him to the living room again. Puck watched him leave, smirking as he watched his perfect specimen walk out of sight.

Puck brushed his teeth and deodorized himself before changing into new clothes and walking back into the kitchen.

"You want breakfast, Sam?" Puck yelled into the living room, where Sam was currently re-watching the movie from last night.

"Uhhh, sure," Sam said, appearing in the kitchen. They both decided on muesli, and sat at the kitchen table to eat.

Sam traced the inside of his bowl with his spoon, trying to strike a conversation with Puck. He knew what he wanted to ask, he just thought it might be a little... awkward. He said it anyway.

"Hey, Puck, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he smirked, sipping milk out of his spoon.

"When did you first realize? You know... when you were... gay?" Sam tried to pick his words carefully, but he had a rather limited vocabulary with the dyslexia and all.

"When you first auditioned for the New Directions," Puck blushed and stared at his muesli.

"But you womanize a lot at school, more than anyone else does. Why?"

"Overcompensation, I guess." Puck shrugged and took a spoonful of muesli. He knew overcompensation was a little under exaggeration considering he had knocked up Quinn, but to be honest he didn't know what he was at that time in his life. "What about you?"

"Oh, about the same time. When we sang Billionaire that was pretty much when I knew," Sam laughed. He turned the conversation back to them as a couple. "So... do we tell anyone about us?"

"...Um... not yet." Puck slowed his speech and looked at his mushy muesli. Puck knew he was gay, but he was scared of alienation and ostracism. It's not like it was unusual for both of those things, but the fact that he had gotten in the pants of so many women and suddenly turn gay would make him a large target for bullying. And he knew he just couldn't take that. Despite the looks, he wasn't as strong as Kurt or Blaine. Sam sensed what Puck was thinking, and spoke accordingly. He held his hand out across the table.

"Then it'll just be our little secret then." Sam smiled as Puck leaned forward and grabbed his hand. Truth is, Sam was afraid of the bullying too. He tried desperately to fit in when he transferred, and he would dread to think of all the slushie facials he'd receive with this new piece of gossip. The last slushie got in his backpack, spoiling his mint edition copy of the Marvel Superhero comic, and that was something he would prefer not to risk again.

_**-Two Hours Later-**_

"So, you have everything?" Puck asked Sam. He was ready to leave before Puck's family arrived back home. Standing at the front of Puck's house, the two said their goodbyes.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm leaving with more than I had when I came here," he said happily.

"What did you steal?" Puck said jokingly.

"You." Sam replied, going in for a kiss and linking hands.

"We'll catch up again next week, right?"

"Definitely." Sam unlaced his fingers from Puck's once more and hopped into his automobile. He was quite happy with the turnout of events. More than happy – ecstatic. He started up his ute and drove away, smiling and waving at Puck. Puck had one in his pocket, using the other one to wave goodbye. He sighed at ease when Sam turned the corner. "I hope the neighbours didn't see that." He said under his breath as he retreated back into his house.


	5. Stripping and Solace

**Authors Note:** I just want to thank all the readers who reviewed and faved – you're the only reason this chapter is here, in its messy glory. I couldn't stop writing with all the positive feedback and all, so here we are again. Just remember – I'm like a review shark. When people stop reviewing I die. Okay, lame paraphrased pun over, you really should review. I love hearing from people.

Also, my apologies for any mistakes, I'm writing this at two in the morning. Any grammatical errors, please PM them to me. Thanks!

P.S. - This is the longest chapter so far. Hoorays!

**Disclaimer:** Glee nor its characters are mine. Yadda yadda.

* * *

><p>-Six Weeks Later-<p>

Puck entered the strip club, employer of his long distance boyfriend, Sam. You would think that the constant texting and once-a-week minimum catch ups would lessen his nerves, but they remained tight. He walked up to the bar and ordered a scotch and coke as his first drink. It was a ritual, of sorts. He casually sipped it, eying the stage which was hidden by a velvet satin curtain. He knew what he was waiting for, and the time was near. He was waiting anxiously, like a student when it was one minute before the final bell.

Finally, the time came as he heard thumping music slowly form into the atmosphere, an announcer with a silky smooth male voice introducing people from an unknown location. The announcer hyped up the performance, but Puck wasn't listening until a familiar phrase pricked his ears.

"...Introducing, the one, the only, WHITE. CHOCOLATE!" The music in the background grew louder as the satin curtains were pulled upwards, revealing a rather tan and sparkly-faced Sam Evans centre-stage in front of a shimmering stripper pole. He was wearing a very flattering pair of thin red boxer shorts. Two back up dancers were complimenting his hip thrusts, each one in time with the music. Sam noticed Puck sitting at the back on a barstool, and he seductively signalled for his to come closer.

Puck grinned coyly as he made his way past the eager audience, flinging cash at his boyfriend. He felt a twinge of annoyance at their attempts to gain Sam's attention, but Sam had signalled to _him._ Sam wanted _him. _Puck shuddered with the realization of his thoughts as he made it past the last of the big-spending spectators as he cockily withdrew a note from his pocket. He didn't check to see the value as Sam bent down to clasp his hand. Puck was unexpectedly thrown up on stage by the muscular blonde. He glared at him and tried to step down from the stage, but Sam didn't let him.

"Nuh-uh," he teased, raising a playful eyebrow. He backed Puck onto the stripper pole, with appreciative roars from the crowd.

"Uh... this is kinky and all, which I totally dig," Puck began, "but don't you think the time to do this is when I'm wearing something a little better?" Sam stared at Puck, up and down, evaluating his clothing. A hooded jumper and blue denim jeans - casual but sexy.

"You're right," Sam agreed, forcefully pulling Pucks jumper over his head. Puck tried to stop him, but the hollers he received from the crowd must have given him a change of heart as he relaxed a little against the stripper pole.

"Not what I had in mind... but I... like it," Puck shyly confessed as Sam walked around him, tracing a hand over his chest. Sam tried to excite the crowd by lifting up Pucks shirt, licking up the abs that he had revealed. Puck tried get up from his position, but Sam dominantly pushed him back, grinding against him and holding onto the pole for support. Sam turned his back to Puck and took his hands, guiding them over his body, pinching his exposed abs and circling his strong thighs. Sam let out a moan only Puck could hear and he turned again, amused at Pucks conflicted expression. It was shyness mixed with arousal... and, was that confidence?

Sam continued his dominance, gliding his hand forcefully over Pucks body, stopping to palm his crotch. He could feel it throbbing through his jeans, and he grinded against it just to tease. Puck gave a lazy smile to show how he liked it, and Sam slipped his hands under his shirt, rubbing his nipples. Even though Puck was covered by the shirt, Sam could tell what it looked like. He remembered it, and he dreamt of it. Olive skin, with a thin snail trial. Big, possibly artificially enhanced pectorals, one with a nipple ring, and one hell of an abdomen. Sam licked his full lips as he guided his hands with a mental map to playfully twist Pucks nipple ring, resulting in soft moans that only he could hear. Sam pushed up close against Puck, feeling his hard member through the all the layers. He placed his mouth near his ear.

"Met me in my dressing room, then maybe you can get a taste of some different White Chocolate," he said wetly, making Puck shudder with the desirable mental image. Sam guided Puck with a push to the right of the stage, Puck staggered slightly before shaking his head and walking off stage, trying to hide his smile as Sam and the audience gave him a large round of applause.

Puck waited in Sam's dressing room for the show to finish. He had never expected strippers to be treated so glamorously. Glancing around Puck noticed it looked just like a miniature motel room. There was a single bed in front of a television on top of a dresser, and beside tables. A large mirror took up one whole wall, the bench in front of it peppered with different kinds of make-up, which, for some reason, turned Puck. A toilet was what was hiding behind a closed off door, Puck guessed, maybe even a shower too.

Puck sighed with patience as he picked up a piece of calamari from the plate of food he had gotten Sam, just as Sam walked into the dressing room. He waggled his eyebrows as Sam's sweaty scent filled the room. Puck held up the plate to Sam's nose, with a piece of calamari hanging cutely from his mouth.

"Chill, it's cooked in no cholesterol vegetable oil, and there's a garden salad." Puck said, noting Sam's cautious expression. Sam smiled back and took a leafy green, letting it fall into his mouth from above. "Great show, by the way."

"It's what I get paid for," Sam shrugged, leaning into Puck for a kiss. "But you get something more, and for free." Sam's kisses began to trail down to Puck's neck, but he pushed his mouth away.

"Not now, there's something important I need to talk to you about." Sam looked up and locked his eyes with Puck's, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. He took his hand in his and laced their fingers.

"What?" He said calmly.

"Well, we – the New Directions - need you to come back to McKinley, for Sectionals." Puck exhaled, scared of Sam's reply.

"Okay," Sam smiled. Puck seemed to be bemused by the simplicity of his answer.

"...You're not going to think about it?" He questioned.

"I have. Over and over," Sam chuckled. "I think I'd choose McKinley with you over a sweaty stripper pole."

"You'll have to move in with me. I've already talked it over with Ma and she's fine with it. She... doesn't know about us," Puck added in response to Sam's curious glance.

"Cool." And it was. Sam was moving back to his old school, with his new boy. He had missed McKinley a lot during his time away from it, but that was something he liked to keep to himself. He was excited at the thought of seeing all his friends again - Finn and Mike and Brittany and Kurt and Mr. Schue and all the rest of the Glee clubbers. Hell, even Ms Sylvester was being missed! He was definitely excited about spending each night in the house as Puck, but he knew the oblivious family would create some hurdles.

"Don't you need to pack... or something?" Puck asked. Sam shook his head to rid himself of the unnecessary thoughts. He had been dawdling in his own thoughts, letting Puck sit ignored for some time.

"Oh. Yeah," Sam piped, unable to hide his excitement. "Let me go talk to my boss and tell him I'm going."

"On the day resignation?" Puck grinned.

"Yeah, my boss won't mind. He can't really say no to me," he smirked. "Let's just eat this food and pack my stuff first, just in case he's pissed."

Sam was too excited to ignite a romantic dinner, and even if he tried it would have been hard on the single bed in the back of a strip club. They hastily ate their food (Puck purposely eating slowly so Sam would eat more, considering he'd worked pretty hard. And he liked watching things get swallowed by Sam's large mouth. It was entrancing.) and packed all Sam's belongings back into his bag.

Puck watched Sam work magic on his boss after he had changed into his normal clothing (which Puck had a fun time watching). By the way he gave Sam his pay for that night, Puck was almost certain he was crushing on his boy. He sat stone faced during their light-hearted conversation, fighting the urge to give Sam's manager a sucker punch. They shook hands and as Sam began to walk out, Puck noticed his boss lean and sneak a peek at his ass.

"Those lips, and that ass. Both mine," Puck warned protectively as he strode out after Sam. On the car ride to Sam's, Puck let Sam know all the changes since he was gone.

"Brittany, Santana and Mercedes have all left to join some chick group called the Troubletones. We're a little short, which is why we need you. There's also two new kids, Blaine and Rory. Blaine's Kurt's boyfriend from Dalton and Rory - just think pale leprechaun and that's him," Puck quipped, one hand on the steering wheel.

"Wow, are the Treble Tones good?" Sam asked, noting but not responding to the leprechaun joke.

"_Trouble_tones, and they're trouble all right," Puck blew out a breath. "With Santana and Brittany, they'll have every straight guy creaming." Sam laughed, satisfied that they would be immune to the sex appeal of the two cheerleaders.

"Oh, and Santana's a lesbian now, she was outed. Not pretty."

"Huh," Sam said, thinking on the last sentence.

Puck steered his truck to a stop at the front of Evans residence, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Stay in the car, I won't be long," Sam advised.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Sam gave Puck a kiss on the cheek before stepping out into the brisk night air.

Puck waited patiently, whistling. He didn't know how much stuff Sam had to bring. Maybe he was like Kurt, with fifty different lotions and moisturisers. Nah, probably just lemon juice for the blondeness and a toothbrush. Puck's thoughts began to wander onto Glee club. He wondered if telling the New Directions about the new club pairing would be right. All the awesome duets would be awesome, that's for sure. They'd just have to make sure the choir room door is locked. The glee club was accepting (with Kurt and all,) but the rest of the school – and Ohio – were still cemented with their opinion on gays. Life would be easier together, and secret. No slushie facials were worth the inability to hold hands down the hallway, or share the same fork at lunch, wasn't it? It would work out in the end. It always did in the movies. Just like Romeo and Juliet – they were in love, they probably grew old and had kids or something. Puck grazed a hand through his Mohawk, going over his thoughts again just as Sam erupted from the front door, stone faced and red-eyed. He stepped in the truck and slammed the door angrily.

"Are you o-"

"Drive!" Sam ordered, sniffles hitching in his breath. He threw his bags and guitar into the backseats as Puck accelerated to the end of the street, driving in silence. Sam looked absolutely miserable. His eyes were red and sunken. His nose was just as red, shakily drawing breath through the nostrils. Puck kept glancing from the road to Sam, who had now sunk his head into his arms, which made a pillow on the window. Puck couldn't stand to see him like this, so he pulled over immediately.

"What's wr-" Puck began, but Sam broke, dissolving into gasping sobs.

"They kicked me out!" He gasped, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"What! Why?" Puck asked, equally as shocked as Sam. He rested a consoling hand on Sam's shoulder.

"They were f-fine about me going b-back to M-McKinley, saying that I-I had to grow up to f-fast and all. Then they said t-they wanted me to be h-happy. And I felt c-close and like the t-time was right, so I told them ab-out us. And they – they lost it." Sam collapsed into Puck's chest, talking into the fabric of Puck's jumper as he soothed him by stroking his hair. "They said that – that they were ashamed, and th-that I should be too. That I-I should be disgusted and not come back u-until I was straight."

"It's okay," Puck cooed, holding Sam closer to his chest.

"What am I going to-to do?" Sam hiccupped, sniffling his crying.

"You'll live with me, and you go to school at McKinley, and we'll have the Glee clubs support." Puck abandoned his badass image to pursue one that would help Sam the most. "You'll become a great person with a great education – and a great boyfriend – and your parents will be proud and understanding."

"Really?" Sam asked, catching Puck's shirt as his hands reflexively turned into fists. He gazed into Puck's loving eyes, his filled with tears and hope. His answer sounded incredibly child-like, but Puck didn't seem to care.

"Of course," Puck reassured, kissing Sam gingerly on the forehead. Sam wiped his eyes on his sleeve again and Puck restarted the engine. They sat in silence for a short period of time. It wasn't awkward – there just wasn't a need for words. Puck gazed out the dashboard into the star-filled night. Those lips and that ass were his. Sam was his. And he was Sam's. That's how a relationship works, right? He would be there for Sam when was happy, and when he was sad. He would be there for him now, and later. At school, at home, in the dark and in the light. Wow, that sounded corny, but Puck didn't care. He felt a tingle in his stomach – one he hadn't felt when he dated Rachel or Santana or Mercedes. One that made him believe that this was real – it's wasn't just a fling. It was love. And it was going to last.

"...Thanks," Sam said, breaking the silence. There was only a slight sniffle in his voice, and his tears had stopped leaking from his eyes. He casually slipped his hand into Puck's, tightly gripping it. Puck was what Sam so dearly needed, and so dearly wanted. He couldn't imagine finding someone who could be both badass and caring. But he had, and he liked the feeling. For the first time in a while, everything seemed to be going well for Sam. Well, despite the whole parents thing, but that was going to happen anyway. There's always a rainbow after the rain, right? Rainbow. Heh, ironic. Sam's grip on Pucks hand loosened slightly as the peaceful ride to 'home' progressed, dreams of him and Puck filling Sam's waking thoughts.


	6. We're home

Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Four months, maybe? Anywho, I'm incredibly sorry for that horribly long wait, but I think I've finally got things back on track.

And I'd just like to thank everyone still reading or following this fiction - you're the _only_ reason this is here. I love all of you. Oh and Andy. Love Andy too. He edits everything of mine and makes it so much easier to follow. So extra love for Andy ❤ .

Also, I apologize for my attempt at what is best described as fluff, because I can't write it for my life.

Okay no one cares about anything else just read the smut okay it's why it's there.

**Please review, it gets the mechanical cogs of my imagination turning.**

* * *

><p>"We're home." Puck announced, snaking his hand from Sam's grasp to nudge him awake.<p>

"Huh?" Sam groggily turned his head, eyes still adjusting to the twilight through the windshield.

"Get out of the car. We're home," Puck repeated, stepping out of the car. He walked to the passenger seat as Sam got out of the car, picking up both his bags.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking a backpack and pausing to place it on his shoulder. "For everything."

"Don't mention it," Puck replied. Instead of the usual dismissive hand that would normally accompany such a custom, Sam was given a stern expression. Turning to face the Puckerman's house, he understood why.

"Got it," he nodded. He didn't like the idea of hiding his relationship, and he felt guilty at the thought of of doing so right in the heart of the Puckerman household. Nevertheless, he masked his feelings with a smile as he dragged his guitar case up the steps of the front porch. Puck had already unlocked the door and gone inside, and Sam did his best to follow.

Trudging into Puck's room, Sam noticed a pull out mattress adjacent a queen sized bed. He smiled. After sharing a single motel room, these sleeping quarters seemed quite luxurious in comparison. He bent down to feel the density and touch of the fabric.

"I hope it's good enough."

Sam looked up to see a concerned Puck hanging by the doorway. "We can switch beds if you want." While the offer seemed emotionless with Puck's flat voice and stony expression, Sam couldn't suppress the urge to run over and hug him. Sam felt Puck's hands reciprocating his enthusiasm and, elated, he withdrew.

"Thank you, again," he laughed.

"It's no problem."

Puck walked over to his bed and crouched, pulling his guitar from underneath it. Beginning to quickly tune it, he added, "and I thought it might be nice to show you that. Mom and Sarah aren't home, so I can be as loud as I like." He tested the strings by strumming a few times, then immediately launched into a coherent song. Sam got comfortable on his mattress, staring adoringly at his secret boyfriend as he began to sing.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you... If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you._"

Sam's grin reached his ears. He was quite beside himself. He had never been serenaded before, much less by someone he loved so much. In his excitement, he jumped onto the edge of Puck's bed to get a better view.

"_Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need... You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there... And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two, and you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah._"

Puck's goofy grin caused Sam to bury his face in his hands to stop himself from giggling like a schoolgirl. Puck sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder Sam's side.

"_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you... And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, Everyday I will remind you..._

"_Ohh, find out what we're made of when we are called to help our friends in need..._

"_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there... And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two, you'll be there... Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah..._

"_Wooooh, Wooooh, Yeah Yeah._"

Sam was receiving his song with enthusiasm, dancing in his place next to Puck, counting down the numbers Puck sang with his fingers and acting out the lyrics as best he could. It was really a performance that could have been played in Glee Club, but the privacy of their current setting was much more comforting.

"_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry, I'll never let go, Never say goodbye... You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there... And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there... Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah..._"

Puck strummed the last notes of the song, and the room fell into a comfortable and romantic silence. He slipped his guitar strap back over his shoulder and placed the instrument back in its case. As he turned back to face Sam, he was tackled onto the bed in a bone-crushing hug. Puck laughed as Sam gave his thanks, pressing multiple kisses onto his neck and jawline. Locking eyes, the two shared a deep kiss before Sam pulled away.

"That was amazing," Sam said, on his place on top of Puck. His hands were resting on his chest and he lifted a finger ever so gently, pushing it into Puck's skin and moving it in circles.

"You think?" Puck replied, unable to suppress a blush. He tried to lift himself upwards, but Sam kept him lying with a forceful palm. He began to initiate something as he leaned down to meet eager lips, but the obnoxious bang of the front door made the two jump out of their skin. "What a buzzkill," Puck lamented.

"I think you mean_ bone_kill," Sam corrected slyly as he removed himself from on top of his boyfriend. The two tried to look as platonic as possible as they walked into the hallway to greet the visitor. Echoing footsteps anticipated a figure, allowing Puck time to quickly straighten Sam's fringe so it looked less like sex hair. He licked his thumb and wrestled the offending strands of hair into submission just before his mother and sister turned a corner and came into view.

"Ah, Sam! How nice to see you again!" Ruth said warmly as Sarah ran to embrace him. Ruth was clasping a brown paper bag in either hand.

"You too, Mrs P," Sam replied coolly, nearly falling backwards as Sarah barged into his stomach. His voice faltered thanks to the effort of maintaining his stability. "And thanks for letting me stay here - I'm really thankful."

"Oh, don't mention it," she replied dismissively. "Have you guys had dinner yet? We've just gotten some takeout."

"It's fine, Ma," Puck said. "We ate on the drive home."

Sam nodded in agreement, patting his stomach. "I'm full."

"We'll probably just go to bed. Driving here was tiring," Puck explained. The two retreated back to their room, trying to find Sam's pajamas in all his luggage.

"Are you going to need help with your bed, Sam?" Ruth called over the rustling of crinkling paper.

"He's fine, Ma!" Puck found the pajamas and threw them to Sam. "Think fast!"

"Huh?" Sam turned, getting a face full of his boxers. "Bluegh!" he spat, his mock anger making Puck laugh. The two swiftly changed clothing. The quick removal of outfits was a technique Sam had learnt thanks to his past occupation. He was taught movements that were so fast and seductive that even changing could arouse anybody around him. Sam could feel Puck's eyes burning into his naked back.

"I can tell you're staring, you know," Sam said cockily, not needing to turn around to guess Puck's expression. He was already nestled comfortably under his comforter when Puck finally slid his legs through the holes in his shorts.

"Goodnight, Sam," Puck said. Sam nearly had a heart attack. He thought Puck was on the other side of the room, but his voice was right next to his ear.

"Night," Sam replied, too cushioned to want to move. He felt nimble fingers peel away the sheets that covered his cheek. A light peck, and they were replaced.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>When Puck awoke the following Sunday, he didn't open his eyes immediately. He felt a wonderful sensation that seemed amplified in the absence of sight. But soon the dark got the better of him and he slowly expanded light from pinpricks to a horizontal marquee to the full view of a body-shaped lumped hiding under his sheets. If it wasn't for his sedated state of arousal, he probably would have jumped. Instead, the lump did, revealing itself to be a shirtless Sam with tented boxers.<p>

"Morning!" he greeted playfully. "No one's home, and I didn't know how to wake you up."

"That'll do," Puck advised.

"Oh, _this_?" Sam's fingers trailed down Puck's chest to his stomach, continuing down and stopping only to grasp his shaft from outside its protective fabric. "This is a thank you for yesterday - I _really_ liked your song."

Puck could only respond in a low moan as Sam properly gripped his dick and started to vigorously stroke it. Puck hadn't had many experiences of morning sex - most of his old encounters would find themselves sleeping alone by sunrise - but from the few instances he had, he knew it to be completely orgasmic. When the body was still limp and somewhat anesthetized, it seemed to be the time when the pleasure of another's hands was significantly intensified. The only alert muscle in Puck's entire body was being massaged by the warm, professional hands of his boyfriend. And it felt so good he could barely take it.

"Do you like it?" Sam breathed, adding pressure.

"_Yes_," Puck managed to blurt, unable to control the volume of his voice. "God, _yes._" He tilted his head back, savouring the feeling of Sam darting his tongue along the tip of his cock.

Sam grinned, expecting that much of a reaction. He tugged on Puck's boxers; Puck obediently lifted his cheeks so Sam could slide them down his thighs. He decided to incorporate more tongue into his performance and began to flick it along Puck's tip continuously. He stared up with puppy dog eyes and an innocent grin, forcing Puck to break his stare in order to close his eyes and moan.

"Sam. Yes. _Wow_," he panted. He wore a smile for so long that any onlooker would have thought it were plastered to his face. That was until the unearthly force of Sam's actions contorted his lips into a perfect 'o'. "Fuck. I love you."

Sam rubbed Puck's nipple with a thumb, lightly pinching the skin and feeling Puck jolt slightly at the sensation. He released his grip on Puck's cock - ignoring the whimper of protest - and straightened himself out on top. He locked their lips together, grinding down as hard as he could. Sam could feel his stiff pole rub against Puck and had to pause - just for a moment - to regain control of himself. He took Puck's hands in his and pushed them outward, continuing his assault. He let go of Puck's hands in order to rub his own along Puck's muscular arms until he had one hand resting on either of his broad shoulders. He rubbed up and down between there and his chest, all the while tracing his lips along Puck's jawline and sucking on his neck. Sam was determined to serve his boyfriend with maximum pleasure.

Puck was close. Something about being desensitized and aroused at the same time really shortened his timespan, but the added enjoyment made for great compensation. He began to thrust upwards, matching Sam's enthusiasm, moving his hands back into the arena as he grabbed Sam's ass and spanked it.

Sam moaned, but withdrew back down to focus on Puck's dick. It had been throbbing in anticipation, signalling its need for attention.

"Nuh-huh," Sam teased, grabbing the base yet again. "This morning is _all_ you."

"Uh, _fuck_. Sam. I'm almost-" Puck spoke the words in warning, but it just seemed to fuel Sam's motivation. He took him all at once, in one swift motion. Puck jerked at the wet feeling, but Sam's free arm pushed him back down. Sam seemed to be quite good at multitasking. He was simultaneously giving head, rubbing Puck's pole every time he went for a breath, and delicately probing the outside of Puck's entrance with a gentle finger. And he looked sexy as hell, dripping in sweat as he did it.

Puck felt something new in an area of his body that had never previously been given any thought. He was about to object, but the bliss that he experienced from so little touch stopped him in his tracks. He looked down with tears in his eyes, trying to prolong the arrival of his orgasm. In an unwise move, he locked eyes with Sam, who gave him a wink, a grin, then a pout. It was almost as if he was begging for it.

Suddenly, it was all too much. In spite of his best efforts, Puck felt an intense pleasure fill every cell of his body and with a loud expression of satisfaction, he sent at least seven creamy white ropes of cum at Sam's eagerly awaiting mouth. Lapping up all the excess, Sam flicked Puck's now flaccid dick with a coy smile. "So?" he asked, biting his lip. Puck winced every time his cock hit his abdomen.

"Ugh - _Fuck_. Just - _fuck_." Puck flinched. "Stop it, or I'll get hard again."

Sam looked at Puck indignantly. "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

* * *

><p>The song used was Bruno Mars' <em>Count on You.<em> It was originally going to be a mash up with _Summer Paradise_, but I couldn't be bothered. Anyway, I hope you liked the smut, and fingers crossed that it lived up to your expectations. But you'll tell me in a **review**, won't you?

And everyone just send Andy internet hugs because he really did help a lot


	7. Strip Switch

Well wowee – another four months. I'm so sorry this took so long, it's been sitting part finished for about a month before I finally decided to finish it tonight. Thanks to all the unexpected reviews, they are what really pushed me to finish this. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Puck walked into the crowded choir room, hollering to quieten his classmates.<p>

"Okay guys," he said, crestfallen. "I know you all wanted me to get Sam. I pleaded and begged and everything, but..." Puck sighed, letting his statement trail off. The lack of words caused an atmospherically downcast wave, with sad eyes and quivering pouts infecting everyone. That was Sam's cue to run into the room, barely able to contain his excitement.

"But I said yes!" he cheered, flailing his arms about in a childish manner. The New Directions elevated from their droop so fast they toppled over a chair or two on their way to hug their new-old recruit. Sam was suffocated in the middle of a big group hug (one that he expected to be bigger, but understood now that four of their members had moved), breathing in the scent of the choir room mixed with the muffled bodies surrounding him with a smile. He felt a hand snake around his back and pinch his ass, but identified the perpetrator as Puck by the grin he gave as everyone spaced out and returned to their seats, leaving only Sam and Puck standing next to a ecstatic Mr Schue.

"Yep," Puck confirmed, placing an arm on Sam's shoulder. "I found an ol' buddy just lying around, and decided to take him home. He'll be living with me for now, at the Casa de Puckerman."

Sam nodded. "It's great to be back to help... most of us." His eyes scanned the room. On the ride to Ohio losing a few members didn't sound like too much of a setback, considering there was a new face, but now the empty chairs seemed more prominent, and the gender ratio was way off. His smile only faltered a little, and he readjusted his focus to Finn as the burly teen popped the cork on a bottle of mock champagne he pulled from his bag.

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans!" he cheered. More cheers echoed and red cups were passed along, no fuss about their origins or appearance.

"All right! Enough with the sentimental stuff," Sam ordered as Puck handed him his guitar. Sam slung it over his shoulder, glad to be in its familiar embrace, surrounded by familiar people. "Let's get some country back in this joint!"

* * *

><p>After the end of glee, Quinn rushed to stop Sam in the middle of the hallway. He had to take a second to breathe in her look - shorter hair and mere months of separation have given her an air of maturity. She linked her arm to his elbow and they continued to walk down the hall together.<p>

"I'm sure you've heard that Mercedes has a new boyfriend. He's got a full scholarship to Ohio state."

Sam had to roll his eyes. Mercedes wasn't the only one. "Nice to see you too, Quinn."

"No, no," she laughed. "It's a good thing. See, I'm free, you're free, and I'm sure that you've noticed I'm supermodel thin now that my thyroid is under control."

"What do you want, Quinn?" His tone was sharper than intended, but it helped dissolve Quinn's facade. She paused, with a huff, and then continued.

"Look. Last year I didn't appreciate you. But we were perfect together."

"Quinn," Sam sighed, a little impatient.

"I'm gonna get that back." Her determination looked more like desperation as she continued to talk. "An-And you'd be perfect to help raise her - you're so good with kids - you're so funny."

"Quinn," Sam repeated, a little more forceful. "You've got what I call 'Rich White Girl Problems'." The label made her pout but he continued. "It's a tough world out there. I know," he emphasised. "I've been through it. But you only get one senior year." It was then his thoughts drifted to Puck, and how now they would have memories of their last year of school together. It made him feel happy. "_Enjoy it._"

Quinn seemed to consider his words more genuinely with his facial expressions, and she bit her lip in thought.

Sam continued, fuelled by his imagination. "You know that song 'Jack and Diane' by John Mellencamp?"

"Please don't sing it," she muttered.

"My favourite lyric is this one: 'Hold On to Sixteen as Long as You Can'." And with that Sam left her in thought.

The whole conversation that was meant to inspire Quinn probably revved Sam up more than intended. Now he was jittery with anticipation at his final year. Well, Puck's final year. Now he had months of extended time with his boyfriend - they wouldn't have to settle for texts and hour long drives for communication. Now, every day, without fail, they would see each other. Even in the middle of the night all Sam had to do was turn on his mattress and Puck would be within eyesight, breathing out snores that sounds almost like whistles.

But Sam couldn't help wonder if his thrill was one sided. Puck had never seemed like the type to enjoy cuddly couple moments - he was all about the sex. Which, sure, Sam was not opposed to, but he believed there's more to a relationship than just sex. Even though they haven't even done _it_ yet. Maybe the constant presence of Sam would just annoy Puck? But then again, it was Puck's idea for them to live together. After mere months of dating that's a hell of a step. And they had cuddled too. Maybe he was just over thinking. Maybe it was different with just two guys. Less drama, for sure. Maybe they could be best friends _and_ boyfriends, with all the companionship and intimacy rolled into one. Sam grinned. Perfect plan.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Puck got home that day, Ruth and Sarah were already home. Sarah was in her room, door closed, and Ruth was watching Dr Phil while lying leisurely on the couch.<p>

"Hey boys!" Ruth called over her shoulder.

"Hi, Mrs Puckerman," Sam replied. "I mean, Ruth," he corrected at her tut. The blond followed Puck back to his room, closing the door, dropping his bag next to Puck's and joining him on the bed.

They lay next to each other in silence until Sam asked, "We gonna start our homework?"

"Nope."

"Perfect," Sam smiled. He rolled over, staring at the ceiling and stretching his limbs to their fullest extent. "You know, today Quinn tried to hit on me." He felt Puck move around. "Something about Mercedes having a new boyfriend."

"Who cares if Mercedes is dating." Puck rolled onto Sam's chest, nuzzling into his shirt. "It's not like you're alone."

"Yeah," Sam giggled. "But it got me thinking... Are we going to tell anyone?"

"Anyone about what?" Puck asked absently, trying to find a comfortable place on Sam's body. He settled for resting his head on his boyfriend's stomach.

"That we're dating."

"Oh." Puck already seemed to not like the idea.

Sam began to stroke Puck's mohawk in thought. "I know... but wouldn't it be nice to not worry about being caught? Or outed?"

Puck considered this, creasing his brow in concentration. "It would," he admitted, lifting himself from his position was crawling up the bed. "If I managed to snag a Sam Evans, I'd probably deserve to show him off." Puck kissed Sam's neck, and heard the small giggle that escaped him. He loved when Sam giggled. It was an automatic response to whenever Puck touched him, or complimented him, and it highlighted his affection.

Sam rolled himself on top of Puck, mashing their lips together. They were so lost in their moment of passionate kissing that the two fell off the bed with a dull thud. It did nothing to break the linking of their lips, though, the only change being Sam had rolled to the bottom.

"That kinda hurt," Sam gasped as Puck finally pulled away for air.

"Sorry," Puck apologized, rubbing his forehead. "Usually with a chick it's less rough, but it's a nice change. I like it rough."

Sam grinned, pushing Puck off him and onto his bag. "Maybe later, with less falling."

Puck's eye caught a glimmer of gold peaking from the half open zip of Sam's duffel bag. "Hey, what's this?" Puck reached inside to retrieve a tight pair of gold boxers. "Didn't you wear these when you stripped for me?" Puck asked. He threw them at Sam, laughing as they landed straight on his face.

Ripping them from his head, Sam blushed and jumped on Puck to stop him from shovelling out more of his clothes. "Stop!" He quickly found his blush spreading and climbed over to zip up the bag. He succeeded, but not before Puck held a policeman's hat in victory. Puck sat cross legged, twirling it in his hands.

"They're stripper clothes," he said finally, raising his eyebrows as he placed it on his head.

"Well I couldn't leave them at my house, could I?" Sam snapped, snatching it back. He kneeled with it in his hands. "My parents already think I'm disgusting, they don't have to know any more." He gripped the hat with white knuckles, climbing back up on the bed as Puck watched him with caution. "I was lucky I managed to even hide it from them."

"...sorry," was all that Puck could muster as Sam stared blankly at his hands. He was never the best with consoling - it was a trait he hated about himself. He could charm a chick into taking her pants off, but right now his boyfriend was blinking back tears. It was all he could do to get up and sit next to Sam, looking into his eyes. "Look," he said squarely. "That's not your fault. You did your best to provide for your family, and you did provide." He tried to continue his consolation, but hit a mental blank. It didn't matter though, as this was where silent tears leaked from Sam's cheek, and all Puck had to do was hold him tighter and rub his back in soothing motions.

"I have no family," he sobbed.

"That's not true," Puck objected. "Your parents just... need time to... sort out their own problems first." He was scared he would mess up his words, so he returned to simple back rubbing and tight holding. In all honesty, Sam looked quite pathetic. His eyes were puffier than his lips, even though they were hidden in Puck's t-shirt. His body was shaking, the hands that wrapped around his boyfriend's back pinching into his skin. He looked completely broken.

What was scarier than that was that if Puck was in this position with a girl, he would have quietly zipped up his pants and tiptoed the hell out of her life. But he didn't feel weighted down by the emotional baggage in this current moment. It was somehow reassuring, that he was trusted enough that someone would be so vulnerable in front of him. Instead of wanting to bail, he just wanted to be there for support.

A few more sobs later and Sam finally lifted himself up, drying his eyes on the back of his hands. "Sorry," he said, somewhat ashamed of his behaviour.

"It's cool, dude," Puck shrugged. "I'm here for ya. There was a whole song about it, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sam blushed.

"Come on," Puck said, standing, "let's check if Mum's cooked dinner."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sarah and Ruth went to visit Nana. Sam and Puck had dodged the responsibility by claiming they had homework to complete. They waited in Puck's room for the front door to close and lock, which was when Puck swiftly cuffed Sam's hands to the chair he was sitting on.<p>

Sam didn't resist, but he looked confused. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked. Then his brow furrowed as he stared at his restraints. "These are mine!" He shouted with indignation, then quickly hushed.

"I know they are, dude," Puck insisted. He ran out of the room. "I'll be a sec," he called.

This gave Sam time to notice his duffel bag, and how haphazardly its contents were strewn over the floor. "What the-?" he breathed, trying to yank his hands free. Loud, thumping music began to pollute the air and Sam's eyes widened as Puck re-entered the room, equipped with his policeman's hat, glasses, vest, and belt, which secured a metal baton in one of its straps. Puck had utilized his own boxers for the outfit, but still it strangely complimented the overall appearance. Nonetheless, Sam shook his head in disapproval, continuing to do so until his boyfriend stopped gyrating and lowered the music. He seductively stalked over and sat in Sam's lap, straddling him.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, lowering his glasses just a little.

"This is wrong," Sam said. He tried to gesture, but he just tightened his cuffs. Puck reclined away from Sam, but still stayed seated on him. He lifted his glasses to rest on his head.

"Wrong how?"

"I'm a guest in this house," Sam said, more sternly than intended. "I used to do... _this_ because I _had_ to, and now that I've quit I'm not sure I'm comfortable with someone else doing the same for me." He lowered his eyes, not seeing how contradictory he was being until after he had spoken.

"Don't you trust me?" Puck accused. His voice lacked any offense, just understanding – he knew Sam was horny. Either that or he had another baton in his pocket.

"Of course I do-"

"Then don't be afraid." Puck tilted Sam's chin up. "I know what you're feeling. You're embarrassed about having these urges. Well, they're perfectly normal – and even healthy – to explore. Especially with friends."

Sam flinched at being so readable, but visibly relaxed. "Really?"

"Definitely. There's nothing wrong with this. We both love each other and can do whatever we want in private."

"Oh, good," Sam sighed, a hint of a grin ghosting his face. "Because in private I want to jump your bones. Well, in public too, but that takes more self restraint."

Puck clapped Sam's shoulders, grinning back. "See? There we go! And I promise, if you want to stop just say it." He pecked Sam's check and jumped back, turning the music on once more. He lowered his voice into a seductive drawl, raising an eyebrow. "Ready?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Ready."

On cue, Puck threw his glasses away and began to body roll. Slowly and consciously he made sure each of his muscles was highlighted in the movement. He tensed his arms, rotating his hips with more rhythm. Sam remained silent, but was tensing with arousal.

Puck began to undo the buttons on his vest, still moving with the music. He slid his arms from the sleeves, and ran a hand down his abs, palming himself. He let emotions of lust and desire cloud his face before returning eye contact with Sam. Locking his view, Puck slid the baton from his belt and ran it between his legs, stroking it with a long, practiced corkscrew motion.

Through lidded eyes he sauntered to Sam and smoothly straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and reached in for a kiss, surprised by how forcefully Sam's came up to reach his. Puck pulled back after a minute, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A little eager?" he grinned. He leaned backward, unbuckling Sam's belt. Whatever trepidations the blond had were now silenced by his now thriving libido. He was actively thrusting into Puck's touch as his pants slid down to his ankles, his boxers tenting with one less layer trapping them. With a quick swipe of his finger Puck undid the buttons on Sam's shirt and closed the gap between their chests.

"Guess what, Evans?" Puck whispered in Sam's ear, grabbing tufts of his hair. He began to slowly gyrate, making sure to give pleasurable friction. "I'm going to give you your greatest orgasm of your life... so far..." He gripped one hand on Sam's clothed boner, slowly jerking it up and down, kissing Sam's neck as the blond lolled his head. It was then Sam's boxers joined Sam's pants, the boy seeming to have no shame as his cock bounced up against his skin, harbouring only relish at the smack of flesh.

"Savour it, babe," Puck reminded as he teased his hands along the insides of Sam's thighs. "It's all about you tonight." He trailed his hands up to Sam's dick so lightly it almost tickled, and gave it a quick stroke before swirling its head with his tongue. Puck heard a groan from above and the clink of restricting cuffs as he slowly took all of Sam, making sure to flick the tip of him as he came back up for air. Another two slow, borderline painful strokes and he repeated. By this time Sam's toes were curled on the floor and his fingers digging into the arms of his chair. His head rolled back again and again to compute the overwhelming feeling of bliss and tried to stop his body from shivering so much.

Puck became needier, abandoning Sam's lowers and kissing his body forcefully. He sucked on his nipples and kneaded his body with just the right amount of pressure. He moved his ass to give just enough friction to keep Sam's dick entertained, but now concentrated on Sam's jaw, and tousling his hair. He reached in for another kiss, and was met with a string of mumbles and appreciative moans.

"'Kay babe," Puck said finally, as he felt Sam's legs begin to shake uncontrollably. "Get ready for it." Puck slid back down between Sam's legs, resting on his knees. He picked up a bottle of lube from under the chair and spread a generous amount on two fingers. He then shifted Sam to a more efficient position. He was beautifully exposed, slouching ever so slightly on his chair. Puck gingerly prodded at his opening, hearing Sam take a sharp intake of breath at the cool feel. Puck tightly gripped the base of Sam's cock with his other hand to prevent an early release.

Sam groaned and panted and fidgeted uncontrollably, digging into his cuffs enough to leave welts on his wrists, but obviously in a state of pure and total euphoria. Puck slowly inserted a finger just inches into Sam, looking up at the blond to see his eyes closed, face torn with pleasing pain. He wriggled it just a bit and felt it tighten.

"Relax, babe," Puck advised, stroking Sam's inner thigh with his other hand. "You don't have to tense." When he felt Sam ease, he probed some more. This time he twisted his finger just a little, then poked upwards at a small spot he knew would be waiting.

"Ga-_oh_!" As soon as Puck felt contact with the small, chestnut sized bump it only took half a stroke for ribbons and ribbons of silky cum to explode from Sam. The blonde's fists were clenched and his toes curled under his seat. He was panting, chest heaving dramatically as the biggest lust-dazed grin formed on his lips as Puck sucked him a little longer, for cleaning purposes. When he was finally clean, Puck removed the handcuffs with the key, and Sam did nothing to move. He was completely spent, and seemed ready to pass out.

"Have fun?" Puck asked, returning all of the items he borrowed to their bag.

Sam laughed, wheezing slightly. "Yeah," he managed to breathe. "A lot."

Puck grinned. "Great, because now that we live together we can do it heaps more."

Letting his head roll back once more, Sam thought about receiving such a pleasurable treatment quite regularly. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucked I shouldn't proof read so late at night and I didn't use Andy either so it will be worse than last times apologies again<p> 


End file.
